


Shower sex

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Janeway teaches her girlfriend to have shower sex.





	Shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sexual lesson...
> 
> Comments and kudos please :)

Glide, slide, ride my thigh  
Hide your face in my neck  
Ride me so high  
What a beautiful sight

 

Breathe, feel, release  
Tease, Freeze, ease  
Beneath me

Dip head, suck, fuck  
Just as i like  
Like a bike  
But more intense

Taste, get intense  
Even if it doesn`t make sense  
That`s how you do it  
My Darling.

Cum, i`ll dry you off  
With my towel  
But my tongue does it better  
My sweet, sweet Borg  
The only one that i long for


End file.
